Tobi Bros World
by Yuki Y
Summary: Leiam... -tenso-  *.*


Yoooooo Mamiferos, to fazendo uma nova Historia! depois eu continuo as outras ñ_ñ''

~X~

Base noroeste da Akatsuki. 23:45 P.M

-Tobi vai dormi, amanhã temos uma missão importante, un – fala Deidara morrendo de sono

-já vou senpai – vidrado na televisão, jogando Super Mario world

[deidara sai do quarto]

23:59

-Tobi tá quasse terminando... -ele mata o rei Koopa, quando entra na porta...-

00:00

A televisão desliga misteriosamente – Oque? AAA TOBI NÃO SALVOU, LIGA, LIGA!

A televisão liga, mostrando a imagem de uma mulher, cabelos amarelos, lisos, seios fartos, vestido rosa, coroa, e um colar (igual ao da Tsunade, que deu ao Naruto {O COLAR} ) - ô_x

-AAA Help-me – sendo perseguida por uma tartaruga voadora, um tipo de bicho pequeno, com marcara de Jason. De repente acha uma barra de ferro no chão, e mata os bichos. De repente uma coisa muito rapída pra ser descrita passa por baixo, derrubando ela e só se vê fumaça na tela – AAAA -logo ela sai da televisão, e cai em cima de Tobi, que a essa altura estava colado na tela.

-aahh – grita a mulher, e se esconde rapidamente atras de Tobi, quando de repente varias tartarugas, tartarugas aladas, passaros, balas com olhos e boca.

-"eu não devia ter tomado aquela Red-bull!" -pensa tobi, ao pensar ele que estava alucinando

de repente as criaturas se movimentam muito rapido, levantando muita fumaça do chão.

-Sera que eu estou jogando há muito tempo? -pergunta para a mulher misteriosa

pow, piw, paw, blinc, blinc, blanc

depois a fumaça abaixa, e só mostra Tobi caído e a mulher em cima dele.

Tobi acorda, e tira ela delicadamente de sima de si mesmo, e percebe que ela dorme – Hey, Onee-san? Hey acorde!

De repente ela acorda, mostrando um lindo par de lhos cor de azul céu – AAAHHH, VAI EMBORA! - assustada-

-Ahh, ei não se assute! - fala tobi

-a desculpe, obrigado por me ajuda. Meu nome é Louise Françoise de La Baume Le Blanc de la Vallière. Mais pode me chamar de Louise Vallière

-Louise...

-Obrigado novamente a você, o legendario salvador

-Assim você envergonha Tobi... ñ/x

-E eu gostaria de agradeçer você com um... AAHHH

-ora mais não presísa... -olha pra trais, e vê uma Salamandra de tamanho avantajado

-Louise Vallière... -fala a horrenda criatura.

-esse é o subalterno da feitiçera do mal KircheVonZerbest, da Germania, rival declarada dos Vallières. -fala, e logo se esconde atras de Tobi – Onegai Tobi, não deixe ele me capturar! ç.ç – fazendo carinha de pidona

logo a pata dianteira da direita sai da televisão, mostrando um tamanho muito maior do que o mostrado na TV.

Logo tobi se esconde atras de Louise. Mais quando a Salamandra sai por completo, Louise se esconde atras de Tobi, eles andam de vagar pra traz, enquanto a salamandra esta com água na boca só de ver Louise.

-Tobi, por favor salve-me desse mostro. -tobi faz posse de machão, recolhendo as mangas, que lhe cobriam os braços.

-Cai dentro coisa feia! - a salamandra olha pra tobi com um ar, insignificante, e dando uma risada malvada, logo Tobi tenta se esconder atras da Louise, mais essa já esta encurralada na parede

-Oque foi Tobi? Você não vai derotar ele? - faz posse de donzela indefesa

Se vira pro mostro de novo – T-tobi ira derrotalo! -a salamandra já de pé era 2 veses o tamanho de Tobi, e tobi dando soquinho na barriga dele

-... - a salamandra só olhava tipo, ô.ó

-Vai tobi, vai tobi, vai tobi! - de repente a salamandra da um chutezinho de leve, mario fica de cara na parede (x_x) olhar da salamandra: ^.^'

Pega a Louise – capturada

-AAAAAHHH SOCORRO TOBI, SOCORRO TOBI AAHH, ME SOLTE SUA CRIATURA DAS TREVAS! POR FAVOR TOBI, SOCORRO

de repente tobi levanta, ainda meio zonzo

-TOBI...TOBI...TOBI, POR FAVOR SALVE-ME

a criatura começava a brilhar, e entra dentro da televisão de novo.

-AI NÃO! -corre para a TV, e bota a cara no vidro, ve la de dentro a criatura indo embora, e Louise gritando. De repente na tela apareçe: GAMER OVER – Ei, oque é isso? Venha lutar!

-Ei tobi, você ainda esta acordado? Un -fala um deidara irritado

tobi olha a hora 01:48, tinha passado 108 minutos naquilo, mais como, pareçeram minutos, o tempo com Louise.

-Ei Senpai, da TV saiu bichos, e uma mulher, e uma salamandra, e poff, a mulher foi raptada pela salamandra, e tobi não pode ajudar, porque deu Gamer Over!

-Mulher?.. Salamandra? HAHAHAHA, un! -imaginando que não devia ter botado Red-bull no guarrana dele. - bom, é melhor eu voltar a dormi – vai pro quarto dele.

-ohh... - depremido, pois não pode ajudar Louise, mais ele olha pro chão e ver o colar dela – o.x – ele pega o colar, e segura fortemente nas mãos – Agora é uma promeça, eu vou ter salvar Louise Françoise de La Baume Le Blanc de la Vallière.


End file.
